


Huviretki Paratiisissa (Jaunt to Paradise)

by Ilthit



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cliche, F/M, Marooned, Romance, Science Fiction, Suomi | Finnish, Translation, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eversti O'Neill ja majuri Carter haaksirikkoutuvat kliseelle.</p><p>Spiletta42:n tarinan <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/198299">Jaunt to Paradise</a> suomennos.</p><p>-</p><p>A Finnish translation of Spiletta42's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/198299">Jaunt to Paradise</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huviretki Paratiisissa (Jaunt to Paradise)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jaunt to Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198299) by [Spiletta42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42). 



 

Jack O'Neill tarkasteli risaa kärryä epäluuloisesti. Se näytti ylisuurelta kottikärryltä, joka oli rakennetty ylijääneistä osista. “Haluat todella käyttää _tuota_?”

Daniel huokaisi. “Tämän se täytyy olla, tai joudumme kantamaan artefaktin takaisin portille.”

“Se patsas on huomattavan painava, O'Neill.” Teal'c katsoi taivaalle, suojaten silmiään planeetan hohkaavalta auringolta. “Ja Ba'alin joukot voivat saapua millä hetkellä hyvänsä.”

Jack vilkaisi patsaan suuntaan ja päästi ulos hitaan hengähdyksen. “Entä jos puramme sen osiin?”

“Se ei ole mahdollista, sir.” Carter nosti katseensa lukemistaan. “Patsas täytyy saada takaisin laboratorioon ennen kuin voimme määritellä, mitä - jos mitään – teknologiaa Muinaiset ovat kätkeneet sen sisälle.”

“Ba'al uskoo, että patsas on voimakas,” Teal'c sanoi. “Bra'tac sai selville, että Ba'al komensi joukkonsa käyttämään kaikkia mahdollisia keinoja saadakseen sen käsiinsä ennen kuin Anubis saa kuulla sen olemassaolosta.”

“Luulen, että se luo jonkinlaisen suojaavan esteen,” Daniel sanoi. “Suomalaisen mytologian mukaan Väinämöinen asetti kirouksen kaikkien niiden päälle, jotka yrittävät matkata Tuonelan – kuoleman valtakunnan – ja meidän maailmamme välillä. Hänen uskottiin olevan voimakas velho ja Ilmatar-jumalattaren poika.”

“ Ja tämä esittää häntä?” Jack ei ollut siitä lainkaan varma. “Koska minusta he eivät näytä lainkaan samalta .”

“Ei,” Daniel sanoi. “Tämä on Ilmatar.”

“Aha.” Jack nyökkäsi. “Se selittää -- ”

“Niinpä,” Daniel sanoi. “Pääasia on, että on ainakin mahdollista että Väinämöinen joko hallitsi Muinaisten teknologiaa tai oli itse Muinainen. On totta, että en ole tutkinut taruja niin tarkasti kuin olisin halunnut, mutta luin Kalevalan käännöksen muutama vuosi sitten, ja jälkikäteen ajatellen tietyt tarujen yksityiskohdat kuulostavat enemmän Muinaisilta kuin Goa'uldilta. Erityisesti ottaen huomioon, että Ba'al on kiinnostunut asiasta.”

Danielin höpöttäessä ryhmän muut jäsenet kallistivat painavan patsaan ja valmistautuivat liu'uttamaan sen kärrylle. Jack antoi Danielin ottaa kiinni sen yläosasta ja kiersi auttamaan Carteria ja Teal'cia painavan osan nostossa. Hän seisahtui hetkeksi paikalleen, ja kertoi itselleen erinäisiä valeita siitä, miksi oli yhtäkkiä pysähtynyt sen sijaan, että olisi jatkanut nostamista.

Ei. Jack ei ikinä töllistelisi Carterin takamusta samalla kun nainen survoi patsasta risan vanhan kärryn päälle.

Eikä Carter todellakaan hymyilisi jos huomaisi. Jack varmaan kuvitteli sen. Se selitys oli kaikkein todennäköisin. Jackin mielikuvitushan oli aika mieltynyt siihen tapaan, jolla Carter toisinaan nappasi alahuulensa hampaittensa väliin.

Jackin mielikuvituksella täytyi olla hyvä maku, koska se oli seksikästä.

Kärry huojui kun Jack ja Carter työnsivät sitä kauan sitten hylätyn kylän läpi. Teal'c ja Daniel kulkivat edessä, tarkastellen ilmaa kuolonliitäjien varalta ja potkiskellen kiviä pois kärryn tieltä.

“ Se, mikä ensiksi kiinnitti huomioni,” Daniel sanoi, “on että Väinämöisen sanottiin omaavan kaiken ihmiskunnan tiedon jo syntyessään. Mielessäni kävi, että hän saattoi olla Harcesis-lapsi, mutta ongelma _Kalevalan_ kanssa on se, että se kirjoitettiin melko myöhään, historiallisesta näkökulmasta katsoen, ja suomenkielentaitoni on lähestulkoon olematon. Pelkään, että en tutkinut alkuperäistä materiaalia – joka on verrattain Euroopan vanhimpien joukossa – kovin tyhjentävästi.”

“ Toivotaan niin,” Jack mumisi.

Carter nauroi hiljaa, ja hetken ajan naisen varmasti ei-kuvitteellinen hymy valtasi Jackin huomion.

"O'Neill!"

Teal'cin ääni sai Jackin käden lentämään aseelleen ja Jack silmäili nopeasti ympärilleen etsien uhkaa. Uhka oli kuitenkin sellainen, joka ei pelkää P-90:tä, ja koska Jack oli juuri päästänyt irti kärrystä, painava patsas jatkoi suoraan uhkaa kohti, Carter – parhaista yrityksestään huolimatta – mukanaan.

Kärry pysähtyi ja upposi, kuten Carterkin, joka nyt seisoi saappaansyvyisessä mutalammikossa, juuri siinä, josta Teal'c oli yrittänyt heitä varoittaa.

Ja juuri tämän takia armeija paheksui hymyjen ihailua.

 

  
  


Kärryn irroittaminen imevästä mudasta kesti muutaman minuutin. Muta takertui pyöriin ja housunlahkeisiin ja tihkui lupaa kysymättä saappaisiin. Sam oli iloinen että matka takaisin SGC:lle ei ollut pitkä. Vaikka märät jalat olivat tavanomainen eikä mitenkään merkityksellinen vastoinkäyminen hänen alallaan, oli hyvä tietää, että se oli kerrankin vain väliaikaista.

Vuosien, ehkä jopa vuosisatojen, asutuksen aikana kasvusto oli valloittanut suurimman osan tiestä, joka oli aikanaan ollut paljon matkattu reitti tähtiportille. Vaikka kuivat kärrynpyörät pyörivät kevyesti murenevan mukulatien yli, ja pärjäsivät hyvin rikkaruohojen ja korkeitten heinien kanssa, mutaisilla kärrynpyörillä oli vaikeampaa päästä eteenpäin rehevän kasvuston läpi.

"Tämä vihollinen on erityisen harmillinen," Teal'c huomioi samalla kun heinä ponnahti sivuun hänen sauvansa tieltä.

"Kun sinimailanen hyökkää," eversti O'Neill sanoi. "Kuulostaa B-elokuvalta."

"Itse tämä se on kattaraa," Daniel sanoi. "Sinimailanen on lehtisempää. Ja lyhyempää, mikä olisi mieluisampaa."

"Selvä," eversti O'Neill sanoi. "Kun kattara hyökkää. Onhan siinä hyvä rytmi."

Daniel katsahti taakseen heidän suuntaansa hämmentyneenä. "Ei oikeastaan."

SG-1:n jäsenet vuorottelivat kärryn työntämisen ja kattara-armeijan vastaan taistelun välillä.

"Kerro vielä kerran miksi emme käyttänet jotakin motorisoitua tämän siirtämiseen?" evesti O'Neill kysyi.

"Patsas oli vähän isompi kuin arvioin," Daniel sanoi.

"Luuletko?" Eversti O'Neill katsoi merkitsevästi pientä laatikkoa, joka makasi kärryn lattialla patsaan jalkopäässä.

"Tähtiportille palaaminen olisi vienyt aikaa," Teal'c sanoi. "Ba'alin tai Anubiksen lähettämät joukot saattavat saapua -- "

"Totta." Eversti O'Neill huokaisi. "Tehtävä olisi kai hankaloitunut jos meidät olisi ammuttu. Mutta ensi kerralla yritetään muistaa se vanha sanonta."

Sam hymyili itsekseen ja otti syötin kun O'Neill ei tarkentanut sanomistaan. "Mikä vanha sanonta, sir?"

"Tiedäthän sen, Carter. Jotain siitä että pitää ottaa mitta kahdesti jotta ei päädy työntämään jättimäistä kottikärryä heinäpellon läpi."

Teal'c piilotti hymynsä. "En tunne tuota sanontaa, O'Neill."

Kun he lopulta näkivät tähtiportin, kuivanut muta oli jumittanut kärrynpyört melkein kokonaan paikoilleen, ja heidän täytyi pysähtyä yhä useammin kiskomaan heinää pois akselista.

Sam pysähtyi pyyhkimään hikeä silmistään. "Kaikella kunnioituksella fysiikan lakeja kohtaan, minusta alkaa tuntua että tämän patsas on nyt painavampi kuin ennen."

Sam antoi kiitollisesti Teal'cin ottaa hänen paikkansa samalla kun eversti O'Neill vaihtoi paikkaa Danielin kanssa.

"Luulen että olet oikeassa, Sam. Se painaa enemmän."

Eversti O'Neill tuijotti Danielia. "Etkö olekaan tiedemies?"

"Kyllä, ymmärrän että Sam pilaili, mutta tämä on paljon hankalampaa nyt kuin aikaisemmin."

"Maa on tässä pehmeämpää," Teal'c huomautti.

"Juuri niin," Daniel sanoi. "Eli ehdottaisin, että olisi ehkä helpompaa vain nostaa se ilmaan."

Neljän kesken he kantoivat sen loppumatkan DHD:lle.

"En tiedä teistä," eversti O'Neill sanoi, "mutta minulle kelpaisi kylmä olut ja lepohetki sohvalla. Ketä kiinnostaisi elokuvailta? Carter, mitä luulet?"

"Anteeksi, sir, mutta minun iltani on täynnä. Minulla ja patsaalla on kuumat treffit MRI-yksikön kanssa."

"Daniel? Teal'c?"

"Anteeksi vain Jack, mutta taidan jäädä odottamaan MRI-tuloksia. Minua kiinnostaa nähdä, mitä patsaan sisällä on."

"Minulla on ajankohtaisempi kysymys." Sam suoristi selkänsä samalla kun he asettivat kärryn maahan DHD:n viereen. "Mikä olisi paras tapa saada tämä portin läpi?"

 **  
  
  
**Jack tiesi jotakin risoista puisista mudanpeittämistä kärrynpyöristä ja isoista kiviportaista. Vain yhden asian, ja se oli että ne eivät sopineet yhteen. Heidän täytyisi kantaa patsas tähtiportin läpi. Kysymys oli menisikö se kärryn kanssa vai ilman.

"Meidän täytyy kantaa se vinoittain portaat ylös," Carter sanoi. "Kärryn kanssa on hieman vähemmän hankalaa käsitellä sitä."

Jack nyökkäsi. "Kuulostaa hyvältä. Teal'c, valitse kodin suunta."

He siirsivät ylimääräiset varusteensa tapahtumahorisontin läpi, sitten Daniel ja Teal'c ottivat kiinni etupäästä ja Jack ja Carter toisesta päästä.

Daniel ja Teal'c katosivat takaperin madonreiän läpi ja patsaan pää seurasi heitä ja alkoi täristä.

"Sir -- "

Räjähdys iski Jackin nurin. Se oli helvetin kova ääni. Ja kirkas valo. Hän makasi selällään ja räpytteli silmiään päästäkseen eroon päätään kiertelevistä lintusista. Sitten kipu leimahti hänen ylitseen, ja hänen täytyi taistella pysyäkseen tajuissaan.

"Carter?"

Oli hiljaista. Vai oliko Jack kuuroontunut? "Carter!"

Ei. Hän oli kuullut oman äänensä. Hän kierähti ja nosti itsensä ylös, hätkähtäen kivusta, mutta huoli voitti kivun, ja hän hoiperteli naisen vierelle. "Carter?"

Carter voihkaisi, mikä tarkoitti että Jackin sydän käynnistyi uudestaan ja alkoi sykyttää. Hengittäminen, sen sijaan -- se saisi odottaa kunnes Jack saisi selville, mistä veri, jonka hänen sormensa olivat juuri löytäneet, oli kotoisin.

Sirpaleita räjähdyksestä oli osunut Carterin ohimoon. Haava ei näyttänyt kovin pahalta, jos ei ottanut huomioon voimakasta verenvuotoa, mikä oli tyypillistä päävammojen tapauksessa. Onneksi vuoto oli jo heikentynyt tihkuksi. Carter voihkaisi uudestaan ja avasi silmänsä, mutta älähti kivusta kun yritti liikkua.

"Carter?"

"Käsivarteni."

Jack kuuli kivun hänen äänessään, ja yksi katse riitti kertomaan miksi. Carterin käsivarressa näkyi selvästi luonnoton kuhmura juuri kyynärpään alla. Jack kirosi hiljaa.

"Murtuma?"

"Jep. Mutta  minulla on juuri oikea -- " Hänen rinkkansa. Se oli ollut kärryn päällä patsaan kanssa. Niin oli myös Carterin rinkka. Nopea katsahdus ympärille kertoi, että heillä oli aivan tarpeeksi rikkinäisiä patsaanosia ja kärrynsirpaleita, mutta tarvikkeet olivat jatkaneet eteenpäin ilman heitä. "Luuletko, että voit liikkua?"

Carter nyökkäsi nopeasti tavalla, joka luultavasti tarkoitti että hän ei voinut, mutta että hän tekisi sen joka tapauksessa.

"Selvä, mennään." Jack auttoi hänet jaloilleen, säpsähtäen kun hänen omat vammansa muistuttivat olemassaolostaan. "Valitaan kodin suunta."

Hän valitsi suuntasymbolit. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän siirtyi sivulle ja antoi Carterin valita suunnan. Ei vieläkään mitään.

"Räjähdys saattoi vahingoittaa DHD:tä, sir." Carter oli kalpea.

"Osaatko korjata sen?"

"Voin yrittää." Carter kyykistyi DHD:n vierelle, varoen vahingoittunutta kättään.

Jack tipahti hänen vierelleen. "Meidän pitäisi korjata _tuo_ ensiksi."

"Luuletko?" Carter hymyili hieman ja antoi Jackin katsoa tarkemmin.

He olivat asettaneet toistensa luita aikaisemmin. Se oli osa heidän työnkuvaansa. Jack ei pitänyt siitä. Hän vihasi sitä raapivaa ääntä joka kuului kun luut liukuivat toisiaan vasten, ja hän todella vihasi sitä kivun sihaisua joka pääsi Carterin huulilta juuri ennen kuin luun kappaleet napsahtivat paikoilleen.

Ainakin nyt ne olivat paikoillaan. Jackin kädet vapisivat yhä ponnistuksesta, ja hän piilotti sen kääntymällä poispäin etsiskelemään lastamateriaalia. Pirskoontuneen kärryn osa saisi kelvata.

Hänen koko ruumistaan särki, mutta yksi kohta hänen reidessään veti huomion puoleensa. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan olla huomioimatta sitä ja nilkutti takaisin Carterin luo lupaavimpien puupalasten kanssa.

"Onnut, sir."

"Jep."

Carter odotti kunnes Jack oli sitonut lastan paikoilleen ennen kuin kysyi jalasta uudestaan. Jack nojasi DHD:tä vasten samalla kun Carter kuori varovasti hänen univormunsa repeytyneen kankaan pois reiteen ilmestyneen verisen vamman päältä. "Haavan sisälle on juuttunut jotakin," hän sanoi. "Pitäisi saada se paremmin näkyviin."

Jackin huomion kiinnitti ääni, ja hän suojasi silmiään aurinkoa vasten ja tarkasteli taivasta. "Täytyy antaa sen olla," hän sanoi kun näki al'keshin ja kaksi kuolonliitäjää. "Vihollinen lähestyy."

He pakenivat kohti puustoa.

"Toivotaan, että se on Ba'al," Carter sanoi. "Minua ei tänään innosta ajatus kierroksesta kull-soturin kanssa."

"No, katsos, jos me nyt alamme toivomaan, niin toivotaan saman tien vapaita Jaffoja, tai ehkä Tok'raa?"

"Hyvä huomio, sir."

"Ei oikeastaan," Jack sanoi, "ottaen huomioon että meillä ei mitenkään voi olla niin hyvä tuuri."

 

  
  


"Meillä on vielä sivuaseemme." Sam yritti näyttää toiveikkaalta samalla kun he katselivat tähtiportin suuntaan puiden alta. Kuka hyvänsä olikin laskeutunut kylän toiselle puolelle ei ollut vielä tullut näkyviin.

"Jep, homma hallussa." Eversti O'Neill nojasi heitä suojaavaa puuta vasten. Hänen rystysensä vaalentuivat kun hän tarrasi kiinni oksaan.

"Sir, meidän pitäisi hoitaa reitesi kuntoon nyt kun meillä on siihen mahdollisuus."

"Niin kai." Jack ei irroittanut katsettaan tähtiportista.

"Sinun täytyy asettua makaamaan jotta voin nostaa jalkasi korkeammalle, sir."

"Joo, okei."

Sam riisui T-paitansa ja oli kiitollinen että hänellä oli vielä ollut se päällään hohkaavasta kuumuudesta huolimatta.

"Carter?"

"Saatan tarvita jotain verenvuodon tukkimiseksi," hän selitti.

"Ja nytkö aiot pyytää minua ottamaan housuni pois?"

Tilanteesta huolimatta Samin täytyi nauraa miehen ilmeelle. "Se ei ole välttämätöntä, sir."

"Hyvä. Jättäisin mieluummin kokematta sen painajaisen, jossa pakenen goa'uldia alushousuissani."

Se sai Samin pysähtymään ja hän katsoi everstiä silmiin. "Näetkö unia, joissa juokset goa'uldia pakoon alushousuissasi?"

"Joskus juoksen koulubussin perässä." Eversti kohautti olkapäitään ja asettui puun taakse.

Sam hymyili ja ravisti päätään.

"Pilkkaatko minua, Carter?"

Sam virnisti takaisin everstille. "En sen enempää kuin yleensä, sir."

Kätevästi ulottuvilla ollut pudonnut oksa sopi miehen jalan tueksi ja Sam alkoi taas poistaa kangasta haavan päältä. Hän näki patsaan palasen kiinni lihakseen juuttuneena. Sen täytyi sattua. Hän avasi taskuveitsensä.

"Carter."

"En leikkaa mitään, sir. Haluan vain nähdä kuinka syvällä tämä on." Hän liikutti veistä varovasti patsaanpalasta pitkin.

Eversti O'Neill murahti.

"Anteeksi." Sam veti palasen ulos ja antoi itselleen luvan hengittää taas, kun näki että vamma ei ollutkaan niin vakava kuin hän oli luullut. Se oli syvä, mutta se ei ollut riipaissut valtimoa. "Tämän täytyy antaa vuotaa hetki, koska meillä ei ole mitään, millä putsata haava."

Kuka hyvänsä olikaan laskeutunut kylän toiselle puolelle ei vieläkään ollut lähestynyt tähtiporttia. Sam auttoi Jackia ylös istuvaan asentoon, ja sitten sitoi hänen reitensä revityn paitansa kappaleilla.

"Heidän täytyi nähdä meidät ilmasta," eversti O'Neill sanoi. "He varmaan kiertävät meitä odottaen oikeaa hetkeä hyökätä."

Sam nyökkäsi. "Olen samaa mieltä, sir."

"Ei sitten jäädä tänne."

 

  
  


Jack antoi Carterin vetää hänet jaloilleen, ja he lähtivät kulkemaan koillista kohti, arvellen, että Ba'alin Jaffat yrittäisivät ensimmäiseksi kiertää etelän kautta.

"Myönnä pois, Carter," Jack sanoi muutaman minuutin reissaamisen jälkeen. "Ehdotit tätä suuntaa koska pidät kukkulakiipeilystä."

Sam vilkaisi häntä kohti ja yritti piilottaa hymynsä teeskennellyn epätoivon alle. "Sir, maa on tässä korkeintaan loiva."

"Joo, niin ne kaikki sanovat."

"Miten jalka jaksaa, sir?"

"Mainiosti."

Sam vilkaisi takaisinpäin häneen. "Sir -- "

"On se vähän arka," Jack lisäsi. "Mutta paljon paremmalta tuntuu sen jälkeen kun vedit sen kappaleen suomalaista jumalatarta pois -- "

He kumpikin seisahtuivat paikalleen kuullessaan heikon äänen, ja tarkastelivat metsää lounasta kohti. Uusi ääni varmisti Carterin vaiston oikeaksi, ja he suuntasivat uudestaan pohjoista kohti, valppaina siltä varalta, että jostakin löytyisi suojaa.

Carter viittoi Jackille ja osoitti etäisyyteen. He jatkoivat Carterin osoittamaan suuntaan niin salavihkaisesti kuin maasto salli.

Jackillä oli epäilyksensä kun mureneva vanha kaivo tuli näkyviin. Etäämpää se oli näyttänyt suojaa tarjoavalta rakenteelta, strategiselta pisteeltä, josta he olisivat voineet ampua pahiksia. Mutta se näytti olleen toiveajattelua.

Carter ilmaisi sanoitta ehdotuksen, että he kiipeäisivät kaivon sisälle.

"Tuonneko?" Jack muodosti sanan äänettömästi suullaan. "Oletko hullu?"

Sam virnisti ja kohautti olkapäitään, sitten nojasi kaivon yli ja kokeili köyttä, joka näytti vuosikymmeniä vanhalta.

Jack nosti maasta pienen kiven ja pudotti sen kaivoon. Heikko loiskahdus ei juurikaan rauhoittanut häntä. Muutama tuuma vettä riittää aiheuttamaan loiskahduksen, ja jos köysi napsahtaisi poikki, muutama tuuma vettä ei estäisi jalkaa murtumasta. Toisaalta oli aina myös mahdollista hukkua.

Puheääniä - nyt niistä ei voinut enää erehtyä - kuului puiden takaa.

"Joo, okei," Jack sanoi, "mutta -- " Hän nyökkäsi Carterin vahingoittuneen käden suuntaan.

Carterilla oli kuitenkin suunnitelma. Hänellä oli aina suunnitelma. Kun hän oli tyytyväinen köyden kuntoon, he kiipesivät kaivoon kasvokkain, selät kaivon seiniä vasten ja jalat jalkoja vasten. Vanhan köyden ei tarvinnut kantaa juuri mitään heidän painostaan.

Ainakin tältä planeetalta löytyi yksi paikka, joka ei ollut kuumempi kuin Haades, ja tämä oli se paikka. Kaivon viileys oli tervetullut helpotus. Heidän reitensä sipaisivat toisiaan monta kertaa heidän laskeutuessaan, ja heidän hengityksensä kuulosti kovalta pimeässä, suljetussa tilassa.

He pysähtyivät juuri veden yläpuolelle. Jackin vahingoittunut reisi valitti ahtaasta asennosta. Samalla hänen toinen jalkansa suorastaan nautti kosketuksesta Carterin jalan kanssa. Naisen reisi tuntui erityisen lämpimältä viileässä ilmassa, ja Jack yritti moittia itseään siitä, että edes huomasi, mutta toisaalta, tämä oli Carter. Häntä ei voinut olla huomaamatta.

Carter liikahti häntä vasten.

"No, täällä ollaan," Jack sanoi hiljaa. "Kuin lantiot jotka kohtaavat yössä."

Carter korskahti hiljaa.

Jack pyrki näkemään hänen kasvonsa pimeässä. "Pyörititkö silmiäsi minulle, Carter?"

"En kehtaisi, sir."

Jack kuuli hymyn Carterin matalassa äänessä, ja huomasi hymyilevänsä takaisin. Tilanne oli surkea, mutta ainakin hän oli yksin Carterin kanssa.

Hän tunsi naisen jalan liikkuvan taas omaa jalkaansa vasten ja tajusi, että jos tämä asento kouristi Jackin jalkoja, Carterin täytyi varmaankin ponnistella kaksinkertaisesti. Hänen jalkansa olivat lyhyemmät, joten hänen täytyi pitää ne suoremmassa asennossa tukiessaan itseään seinää vasten. "Miten jaksat?"

Carter ei vastannut, koska heidän takaa-ajajiensa etäiset puheäänet kuuluivat ylhäältä, ja he kumpikin pidättivät hengitystään ja odottivat.

Jack tunsi Carterin käden jalallaan. Hän olisi saattanut nauttia siitä jopa lähestyvästä vaarasta huolimatta, mutta kappale risaa kärryä Carterin käden ja Jackin reiden välillä rikkoi tunnelman. Toisaalta kukaan ei laukaissut sauva-aseita alas kaivoon, ja äänet kuulostivat jatkavan matkaa pohjoiseen.

 

  
  


Sam koukisteli lihaksiaan. Hän oli iloinen, että oli viettänyt niin paljon aikaa salilla. Totta puhuen hän oli alkanut miettiä, kuinka kylmää vesi heidän allaan oli.

"Oletko valmis lähtemään takaisin ylöspäin?" eversti O'Neill kysyi.

Sam nyökkäsi, vaikka mies ei voinutkaan nähdä häntä pimeässä. "Heti kun teille sopii, sir."

Kävi ilmi, että ulos kiipeäminen oli hieman hankalampaa kuin alas. Sam taivutti vasemman jalkateränsä alleen ja samalla piti paineen yllä seinää vasten oikealla jalallaan. Sitten hän työnsi itseään ylöspäin muutaman tuuman vahingoittumattomalla kädellään. Kaivon toisella puolella eversti teki samoin.

He olivat päässeet vain kolmisen jalkaa ylöspäin, ja he olivat kumpikin hengästyneitä, kun osa seinää laskostui sisäänpäin kovan paukauksen saattelemana, ja eversti O'Neill putosi kivimurskan kera ja loiskahti veteen.

"Eversti!" Sam kapusi kömpelösti takaisin alas ja tiputtautui veteen miehen perässä. "Sir!"

Sam etsiskeli veden läpi epätoivoisen hetken ajan ennen kuin törmäsi mieheen kapeassa tilassa. Eversti ilmestyi hänen vierelleen, ja Samin jalat löysivät kiinteän maan ja hän seisoi ylös. He seisoivat lähekkäin, rintaan asti vedessä, ja Sam nauroi helpotuksesta. "Oletko kunnossa, sir?"

"Jep," eversti sanoi. "Pelastit minut hukkumasta." Sitten, huolimatta siitä, että he olivat vanhan kaivon pohjalla muukalaisplaneetalla ja vihollis-Jaffat ajoivat heitä takaa, eversti roiskautti vettä hänen päälleen.

Se ei jättänyt Samille paljon vaihtoehtoja. Hän nauroi ja roiskautti takaisin.

 

  
  


He olivat varovaisempia seuraavalla yrityksellään kiivetä kaivosta ulos.

"Odota," Carter sanoi kun saavutti kohdan, jossa Jackin jalka oli lipsahtanut. "Täällä on jotakin. Se on ontto."

Jack kuuli naisen kaivelevan pimeässä, improvisoitu lasta kolahdellen kiveä vasten.

"Tämän takia seinä romahti," Carter sanoi. "Se on suunniteltu piilopaikaksi."

"Minkä piilopaikaksi?"

Carter painoi kangasmytykän hänen käteensä. "Tämän, sir."

"Ja tämä on?"

"Saamme kai tietää kun pääsemme ylös."

He kiipesivät hiljaisuudessa. Se oli hidasta, ja kun he olivat päässeet pinnalle asti, Jackin usko omiin jalkoihinsa alkoi olla heikko.

Carter kiipesi ulos ensimmäisenä ja kurkotti alas ottaakseen vastaan löytämänsä esineen.

Jack seurasi, ja kaatui ruohikkoon naisen jalkojen juureen. "No, mikä se on?"

Carter levitti kankaan auki. "Se on vain -- Oho! Se näyttää olevan jonkinlainen kartta, sir."

Jack kiipesi jaloilleen ja kurkisti naisen olan yli. "Daniel olisi halunnut nähdä tämän."

"Olisipa hän täällä," Carter sanoi. "En ymmärrä sanaakaan."

Jack aikoi esittää loukkaantunutta koska Carter oli olettanut, että hänkään ei osaisi lukea kartan kieltä, kun hän huomasi jotakin naisen olan yli. "Carter, älä liiku."

Naisen selkä oli kaivosta jääneen lian peitossa. Jackin selkä oli luultavasti yhtä sottainen. Mutta Carterin selässä näkyi myös pitkiä raapimajälkiä - niistä Jack ei pitänyt. Hän pyyhki lian yhdestä pois ja nainen sävähti. "Sattuuko?"

"Ei oikeastaan," Carter sanoi. "Mikä se on?"

"Sait selkääsi aika pahat naarmut." Jack muutti äänensävynsä leikkisäksi. "Olet myös törkyinen."

Nainen nauroi. "Ja itse et ole, vai, sir?"

"No se on totta." Jack jatkoi lian pyyhkimistä ja varmisti samalla, että naarmut eivät olleet liian syviä.

"Sir, kaikella kunnioituksella, meidän täytyy jatkaa matkaa."

Jack tiesi, että Carter oli oikeassa, eikä ainoastaan Jaffojen takia. Jos Jack jatkaisi hänen olkiensa koskettamista, hänen olisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin pakko huomata kuinka pehmeä Carterin iho oli, ja se ei tekisi kenellekään mitään hyvää.

"Jos tämä merkki tarkoittaa tähtiporttia, sitten tämän täytyy olla kylä." Carter osoitti paikkoja kangaskartalla. "Näyttää siltä, että kartantekijä löysi jotain muuta merkitsemisen arvoista, tässä, puron toisella puolella."

"Voisi olla mitä tahansa," Jack sanoi.

"Totta, mutta mitä hyvänsä se olikin, se on täältä itäänpäin ja lähellä puhdasta vettä. Luulen, että se on tarkistamisen arvoista."

Itäänpäin matkaamisessa oli se hyvä puoli, että se lisäsi matkaa heidän ja Ba'alin joukkojen välille, joten Jackin oli helppo hyväksyä suunnitelma. Hän ei halunnut kohdata Ba'alia tai hänen Jaffojaan ennen kuin he tietäisivät, mitä tehdä.

 

  
  


Samin saappaat loiskahtelivat joka askeleella, mutta ainakin märät vaatteet helpottivat hieman planeetan kuumuutta. Hohkaava aurinko tuntui melkein hyvältä kun se kuivasi hänen vaatteitaan. He tarkastelivat taivasta ja pitivät korvansa auki takaa-ajon äänien varalta, mutta näytti siltä, että he olivat ainakin tällä hetkellä kahdestaan.

"Kuinka kaukana tämä puro tarkalleen on?" eversti O'Neill kysyi.

“Arvelisin että neljä kilometria,” Sam vastasi. “Mutta se on vain jos kartta on mittakaavassa, ja se on aika iso arvaus.”

“ Pitänee alkaa arvailla joka tapauksessa, koska auringonvalo ei kestä enää pitkään.” Eversti alkoi hyräillä säveltä, joka kuulosti epäilyttävästi _Peter Cottontaililta_ .

Sam hymyili ja ravisti päätään. “Ajattelin räjähdystä, ja luulen että patsaassa ei ollutkaan suojakentän generaattoria kuten ensin arvelimme. Mitä hyvänsä se olikin, sen täytyi olla jotenkin suoraa sukua tähtiporttiteknologialle, ja sen paljastaminen madonreiälle jotenkin laukaisi sen. Siksi DHD:n suuntanumeron valitseminen ei onnistu.”

“Patsas, joka räjähtää kun joku yrittää varastaa sen? Aika ylilyönti.”

“Olen varma, että sen ei ollut koskaan tarkoitus matkata portin läpi. Räjähdys oli luultavasti tahaton sivuvaikutus.”

He eivät olleet edenneet edes kahta kilometriä ennen kuin Sam kuuli juoksevan veden äänen etäisyydessä.

“Näyttää siltä, että kartta ei ole mittakaavassa,” eversti O'Neill sanoi.

“En voi väittää, että olen pettynyt, sir.”

“Kyllästyitkö jo läpimärissä saappaissa romppaamiseen? Ethän ala pehmenemään, Carter?”

“Yritän parhaani olla pehmenemättä, sir, mutta jos kynsi katkeaa, mitä tahansa voi  tapahtua.”

Eversti pysähtyi, ja otti kiinni Samin vahingoittumattomasta kädestä. Hän nosti sen, ja tutkiskeli tarkasti hänen lohkaistuja, likaisia kynsiään. “Vielä ollaan turvassa,” hän sanoi. “Ne ovat täydelliset.”

Sam vastasi hänen hymyynsä, ja huomasi, että hänellä ei ollut mitään kiirettä ottaa takaisin kättä, jota mies piteli hetken liian pitkään ennen kuin päästi siitä vastenhakoisesti irti. Sam kertoi itselleen, että oli kuvitellut miehen vastenhakoisuuden.

Eversti alkoi taas hyräillä.

“Onko sinulla hauskaa, sir?”

“Emme voisi toivoa parempaa päivää,” hän sanoi. “Aurinko paistaa, linnut laulaa … erinäiset metsäneläimet karkeloivat.”

“Vihollis-Jaffat väijyvät meitä.”

“No onhan se niinkin.” Eversti O'Neilliä ei tuntunut vaara pahemmin häiritsevän. “Yläjuoksuun vai alajuoksuun?”

**  
  
**  
  


He rämysivät yläjuoksuun, ja olivat taas kerran polviin asti veden peitossa. “Ihan kuin retki huvipuistossa.”

“Mikä on, sir?”

“Tämä.” Hän viittoi koko planeettaan. “Tämä paikka muistuttaa minua huvipuistoretkestä. Juuri kun housut alkavat kuivua, joku tahtoo taas koskenlaskuun.”

Nainen hymyili, mikä toi aivan toisia asioita Jackin mieleen. No, enimmäkseen yhden toisen asian. Carterin hymy tekisi mistä tahansa planeetasta galaksin onnellisimman paikan, ja se selitti Jackin hyvän tuulen.

Toisaalta, vieraalle planeetalle kariutuminen Carterin kanssa oli helvetin paljon parempi vaihtoehto kuin se, että joutuisi etsimään Carteria vieraalla planeetalla. Carter oli joutunut taistelemaan elämänsä puolesta aivan liikaa viime aikoina. Jack vihasi sitä. Näin oli parempi.

"Sir?"

“Mietin vain.”

Carter nyökkäsi, mutta Jack näki, että hänellä oli epäilyksensä.

Jack jatkoi teeskennellen loukkaantunutta, “On se mahdollista.”

“Tottakai, sir.” Carter näytti siltä, että hänellä olisi vielä ollut sanottavaa, mutta mitä hyvänsä se olikin, hän jätti sen sanomatta, ja Jack päätti olla utelematta.

He asettuivat ruohikolle puron viereen ja riisuivat saappaansa.

“No, mitä sanot, Carter?” Jack kysyi. “Kuulostaako kala hyvältä?”

“Kala?”

“Päivälliseksi,” Jack sanoi. “Tiedän, että se ei pärjää vertailussa MRE:n ruuanlaittotaidon huippujen kanssa, mutta … “ Hän huomasi oikeanmuotoisen oksan, ja meni noutamaan sen. Hänen piti tehdä jotakin. Jos hän ei halunnut että Carter saisi hänet kiinni töllöttämästä naisen nilkkoja. Mitä Jack ei tietenkään tehnyt.

Jack kahlasi puroon, riisui T-paitansa ja muokkasi sen kalaverkoksi. Kun hän vilkaisi taakseensa Carteria kohti, Carter nojasi taaksepäin silmät kiinni, auringonpaiste kasvoillaan. Miehinen mielikuvitus saattoi mennä vaikka minne.

Jack komensi lujasti ajatuksensa takaisin päivällisen suuntaan, ja kertoi mielikuvitukselleen että sen täytyi olla päästään sekaisin jos se kuvitteli että Carter tuijottaisi nyt hänen paljasta selkäänsä. Olihan hän ikäisekseen aika hyvässä kunnossa, mutta tuo oli aika kaukaa haettu kuvitelma.

 

  
  


Sam katseli eversti O'Neilliä kun mies kalasti. Totta puhuen, hän oli aina katunut, että he eivät menneetkään sille kalastusreissulle muutama vuosi sitten. Tietysti sillä reissulla heillä olisi ollut kunnon onget, ja he olisivat voineet rentoutua laiturilla kylmäkassillinen olutta vierellään, ilman, jos Teal'c oli oikeassa, montakaan kalaa.

Sam yritti puolivakavasti olla ihailematta kuinka hyvältä hänen komentava upseerinsa näytti ilman paitaa, mutta hänen tahtonsa ei ollut kovin vahva enää nyt, kun hän oli jo koko iltapäivän ajan huomannut, miten märkä T-paita tarrautui everstin ihoon kaikissa oikeissa paikoissa.

Polttopuun kerääminen tuntui hyvältä ajatukselta, mutta sitä oli niin paljon lähettyvillä, että se ei auttanut vetämään pois Samin huomiota.

"Carter!"

Sam kiipesi jaloilleen, hymyillen aidolle innostukselle miehen äänessä. Eversti heitti kimpuilevan kalan puron rannalla Samin jalkoihin, ja Sam tarrasi siitä kiinni ennen kuin se sai kiemurreltua takaisin veteen. Kävi ilmi, että yhdellä kädellä ei ole helppoa pitää kiinni märästä, rimpuilevasta kalasta, ja eversti O'Neillillä oli jos toinen napattuna tekaistuun verkkoonsa.

Mies hymyili hänelle voitokkaana, ja Samin ponnistukset myös selvästi huvittivat häntä.

Yleensä tuo hymy sulatti Samin sydämen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään puolustusta everstiä vastaan kun hän oli tällainen, nauroi veden juostessa alas hänen paljasta rintaansa ja kimallellen myöhäisen iltapäivän auringossa. Heidän silmänsä kohtasivat.

Sam nielaisi.

Hetken he seisoivat paikallaan, kummallakin rimpuileva kala käsissään, silmitysten. Sam nielaisi uudestaan.

Tällaisten hetkien aikana Samin oli mahdotonta valehdella itselleen omista tunteistaan, ja hän tiesi että hän pystyi valehtelemaan everstille ainoastaan koska eversti salli sen. Heidänhän täytyi. Velvollisuus. Kunnia. Galaksin kohtalo. Mutta jos he koskaan saisivat sen osan selvitettyä, loppu loksahtaisi paikoilleen.

“Meidän pitäisi paistaa kala.”

Everstin pehmeä ääni sai palan nousemaan Samin kurkkuun, ja hän nyökkäsi.

Eversti O'Neill perkasi kalan samalla kun Sam teki tulen iskemällä kahta kiveä vastakkain ja sitten varovasti rohkaisemalla kipinän liekiksi.

“Uskomatonta,” eversti O'Neill sanoi. “Olen nähnyt Danielin haaskaavaan enemmän aikaa tulen tekoon tulitikkujen kanssa. Ja kahdella kädellä.”

Sam virnisti ja paljasti salaisuutensa. “Rautapyriitti. Löysin sen purosta.”

“Hyvä juttu.”

Sam piti tulen pienenä, ja he käärivät paistettavan kalan paikalliseen kattaraan, jota ympäristöstä löytyi runsaasti.

“Tämä on mahtavaa,” Sam sanoi kun ensimmäinen pala suli hänen suussaan. “Saat laittaa minulle ruokaa milloin tahansa tahdot.”

“”Ei tarvitse kuin pyytää, Carter.”

Heidän katseensa kohtasivat taas ja Sam huomasi unelmoivansa koko eliniästä täynnä paidattoman Jack O'Neillin tarjoilemaa hiukaleista, mureaa kalaa. “Pyydänkin,” hän sanoi. “Aivan varmasti.”

 

  
  


Jack katseli, kuinka Carter sulki silmänsä samalla kun haukkasi uudestaan kalaa. Se pieni äännähdys joka hänestä pääsi oli mahdollisesti seksikkäin ääni, mitä Jack oli koskaan kuullut. Hän toivoi, että ei koskaan kuulisi sitä uudestaan.

He sammuttivat tulen jotta valo ei paljastaisi heidän sijaintiaan kun aurinko laski horisontin alle.

“Minä tiskaan,” Jack tarjosi.

“Onpa uhraus.” Carter palkitsi hänet hymyllä. Sitten hän alkoi puhua niistä teknologian lajeista, jotka olisivat saattaneet häiritä yhteyttä DHD:n ja tähtiportin välillä.

Jack kuunteli, suurimmaksi osaksi, mutta enimmäkseen koska hän piti Carterin äänestä, eikä siksi, että toivoi voivansa seurata naisen ajatuksenjuoksua. Sitäpaitsi oli luultavasti hyvä ajatus puhua käytännöllisistä asioista juuri nyt, koska Jackin mielessä oli ensimmäisen kalan saamisesta asti kiertänyt epämääräinen fantasia, jossa hän suuteli naista.

Käytännöllinen puhe ei auttanut pääsemään eroon niistä ajatuksista, ja hän kaiveli taskujaan löytääkseen paremman häiriötekijän. _Löytyi._ Jack alkoi selvittää jojonsa narua. Hän oli päässyt aika pitkälle ennen kuin huomasi, että Carter oli lakannut puhumasta.

Hän katsoi ylös ja näki naisen virnuavan suuntaansa.

“Meillä ei ole tarvikkeita,” Carter sanoi.

“Ei niin.”

“Mutta sinulla on jojo.”

“Jep.”

Naisen hymy leveni, ja se houkutus jota Jack oli yrittänyt olla huomioimatta kasvoi hymyn mukana. Hän oli melko varma että Carter ajatteli samaa, ja Jack piti siitä. Piti siitä paljon. Mutta se ei paljon auttanut.

Hän harkitsi ehdottaa, että he lepäisivät, mutta ei ollut vielä myöhä. Sitäpaitsi heillä oli paljon kokemusta houkutusten vastustamisesta, ja heillä oli niin harvoin mahdollisuus viettää ilta toistensa seurassa, että sitä ei voinut heittää hukkaan. “Miten olisi rekisterikilpibingo?”

Lisää hymyilyä.

Mainiota.

 

  
  


Sam ehdotti, että he kasvattaisivat välimatkaa heidän ja Jaffojen välille. Jaffat eivät vielä olleet käyneet heidän kimppuunsa tähtiporttia ympäröivässä metsässä. He levittelivät nuotion jäänteet ja jatkoivat yläjuoksuun.

Eversti O'Neill oli pukenut padan takaisin päälleen. Sam suri sitä, ja moitti itseään siitä, että suri sitä. “Ajattelin, että ehkä patsaassa ollut laite latasi jonkinlaisen ohjelman DHD:hen ennen kuin se räjähti. Se voisi olla niinkin yksinkertainen kuin komento buutata järjestelmä, tai saattaa olla, että suunnanvalintaprotokolla tulee analysoida rivi riviltä. Tiedän mitä aiot sanoa – se voisi kestää päiväkausia, ja meillä ei ole tarvittavia tarvikkeita, mutta – “

“En minä niin aikonut sanoa.” Everstin ääni kuulosti vaarallisesti siltä, että hänellä oli mielessä juuri se, mitä Sam oli kovasti yrittänyt olla ajattelematta. Mutta eversti ei koskaan sanoisi sitä ääneen.

Vai sanoisiko hän? Samin sydän pompotti hänen rinnassaan, ja hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva.

“Aioin sanoa, että olisi hyvä jos meillä olisi korttipakka mukana,” eversti sanoi. “Rekisterikilpibingo päättyy tätä rataa tasapeliin.”

Sam hymyili. Hän oli aina pitänyt everstin huumorintajusta. Tänä iltana se oli melkein vastustamaton. Sam arvioi, että tätä rataa pari Jackin tyypillistä kommenttia tai elettä saattaisi murskata seitsemän vuoden tahdonvoiman ponnistuksen, huolimatta Samin omantunnon huomautuksista koskien galaksin kohtaloa.

“Erinomaista,” eversti sanoi, keskeyttäen Samin ajatukset. “Carter, katsos tätä.”

Planeetan pieni kuu heijasti juuri tarpeeksi valoa lehvistön läpi että Sam näki everstin takapuolen samalla kun mies kumartui alas tutkiskelemaan löytöään. “Mikä se on, sir?”

“Koti,” eversti vastasi. “Ainakin täksi yöksi. Nämä pensaat toimivat ainakin jonkinmoisena suojana, ja näyttää siltä, että tilaa riittää hyvin kahdelle.”

Tilaa riitti, ja Sam sai jopa nukuttua ennen kuin eversti O'Neill herätti hänet seuraavalle vahtivuorolle. Samin käsivarteen koski enemmän kuin päivän aikana, ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta kadonnutta reppuaan, mutta hän todella kaipasi ibuprofenia. Tai morfiinia. Kumpaa tahansa.

Eversti O'Neill liikahteli unessaan. Yleensä mies osasi nukkua missä tahansa. Sen taidon oppii elinaikaisessa sotilaspalvelussa. Mutta ei tänä yönä. Sam arveli, että mies oli herännyt kuutisen kertaa, ja se huolestutti häntä.

"Sir?"

Everstin käsi lennähti hänen sivuaseelleen ja hän räpäytti silmiään. "Carter?"

"Anteeksi, sir. Luulin, että olit hereillä."

"Saatoin ollakin, ihan vähän." Hänen kasvonsa vääntyi kivusta kun hän nousi istumaan.

Sam tuli nopeasti hänen avukseen. "Jalka?"

"Juu."

Sam tarkisti siteen siltä varalta, että jatkuva kastuminen olisi saattanut kutistaa kankaan, mutta hänen onnistui yhä livauttaa sormensa kankaan ja ihon väliin. Ihon kuumuus ja turvonneisuus huolestuttivat häntä. "Minun täytyy katsoa tätä tarkemmin heti kun meillä on tarpeeksi valoa."

Eversti nyökkäsi, ja hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Samin pimeydessä. "Miten käsi jaksaa?"

 _Yhtäkkiä paljon paremmin._ "Ihan hyvin. Mainiosti, itse asiassa. Melkein unohdin koko vamman."

Mies nyökkäsi, nyt kun oli saanut kuulla enemmän totuutta kuin Sam oli tarkoittanut, ja tönäisi naisen olkaa kevyesti omallaan. "Joo, sama juttu."

 

 

  
  


Jack sai katsella Carteria koko päivän. Se oli hänen mielipuuhansa. No, se ja Carterin suuteleminen, mutta sitä hän ei koskaan saanut tehdä. Hänen katseensa liikahti naisen huulille ennen kuin hän pystyi estämään sitä, ja hänen ajatuksensa seurasivat sitä suoraan aikakierteeseen ja hänen suosikkimuistoonsa.

Hän viipyili muistoissa, vaikka tiesi, että se ei ollut viisasta. Suuteleminen ei ollut osa suunnitelmaa. Carter oli yhä hänen vierellään, hymyili ja kosketti häntä, ja Jack oli iloinen että sai olla täällä -- tai missä tahansa -- hänen kanssaan.

Naisen sormenpäät pyyhkäisivät hänen polveaan. Viaton kosketus. Carterin käsi oli vain päätynyt siihen sen jälkeen, kun naine oli tarkastanut siteen. Mutta Jack piti siitä.

"Sir."

Jack seurasi Carterin katsetta horisonttia kohti, missä taivaan oli auringonnousun lähestyessä vallannut huumaava vaaleanpunaisen sävy. Värit levisivät, ja aurinko nousi raikkaana ja loistavan kauniina, ja kaikkein parasta oli, että Jack sai jakaa sen Carterin kanssa.

 

 **  
  
**Sam hengähti kun hän veti siteen pois eversti O'Neillin reideltä, ja kirosi hiljaa.

"Carter?"

"Se on tulehtunut, sir." Hän sai pidettyä pakokauhun äänestään, mutta tuo puna joka levisi miehen reittä ylös -- hän nielaisi. Hänen täytyi löytää keino hoitaa tulehdus, heti.

"Kuinka pahasti?"

"Ei... hyvästi." Monikin hoito kelpaisi jos keinot olivat vähissä. Samin täytyi vain löytää yksi. "Pysy täällä, sir, menen -- "

Mies tarrasi kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan. "Yksin ei kannata mennä. Jalkani on hieman hellä, mutta voin kyllä kävellä."

"Ei, sir. Et voi. Liikkuminen saa tulehduksen leviämään nopeammin."

Mies hyväksyi tämän, ja Sam lähti kiertämään aluetta etsimään jotakin, joka toimisi luonnollisena antibioottina. Hän huomasi kukkia, ja puri alahuultaan, tuskin uskaltaen toivoa. Hän katsoi tarkemmin.

_Kyllä._

Mehiläinen kiipesi heteen huippuun ja lähti lentoon. Sam seurasi sitä.

Hyönteisen varjostaminen oli hankalampaa kuin luulisi, ja useammin kuin kerran Sam pelkäsi kadottaneensa mehiläisen, tai että seurasi aivan toista mehiläistä, mutta lopulta hän sai jäljitettyä paikallisen mehiläisten alkupisteen, ja se oli kaikkein tärkeintä.

Savu. Hän muisti, että savun pitäisi rauhoittaa mehiläisiä. Paljon sen enempää Sam ei tietänytkään hunajankeruusta. Aikainen aamu ei varmaan ollut paras aika tähän puuhaan, eikä hänellä ollut oikeaa asua, mutta eversti O'Neill tarvitsi antibioottia, ja juuri nyt hunaja oli paras vaihtoehto.

Hän löysi kaarnanpalan, täytti sen lehdillä ja ruoholla, ja löysi kiven, jolla iskeä rautapyriittiään. Kesti muutaman minuutin ennen kuin hänellä oli käsissään kannettava, savuttava tuli. Sitten hän keskittyi päätehtäväänsä. Siihen, ja että tuli pysyi tasapainossa hänen vahingoittuneessa kädessään, toivottavasti sytyttämättä hänen lastaansa tuleen.

Pesän lähestyminen herätti hänessä jonkinlaista vaistomaista pelkoa, ja se yllätti hänet. Hän oli seissyt galaksin valloitusta suunnittelevia tyrannimaisia avaruusolentoja vastaan. Nämä taas olivat hyönteisiä. Hän listasi mielessään tusinan asioita, jotka sattuivat enemmän kuin mehiläisenpistot, ja tajusi, että oli kokenut noin puolet niistä viime kuukauden aikana.

Jostakin syystä se ei auttanut.

Kun hän vihdoin pääsi pesälle asti ja seisoi siinä pitäen savuavaa lehtikasaa edessään, hän tajusi, että ei ollut mahdollista tehdä tätä ilman pistoja. Hän ei edes tiennyt mistä täsmälleen etsiä hunajakennoa.

Hän katseli mehiläisiä siinä toivossa, että ne näyttäisivät jotain merkkejä hidastumisesta savun vaikutuksen alla, mutta hän ei huomannut juurikaan eroa. Tarkastellen pesää, Sam arvasi ja varovasti pyyhki veitsellään muutaman mehiläisen lupaavan näköisen kennon päältä.

"Auts." Sam puri huultaan, ja keskittyi valitsemansa kennon erottamiseen eikä antanut uusien pistojen häiritä. Kun pala lopulta irtosi, hän pakeni, pysähtyen vain polkemaan savuavat lehdet sammuksiin. Metsäpalo vetäisi Jaffat paikalle.

Vihollis-Jaffat olivat ehdottomasti pahempia kuin mehiläiset.

 

  
  


Jack nojasi puuta vasten ja odotti. Hänellä olisi voinut olla parempi olo. Hänellä oli ollut pahempikin olo, ja hän luotti siihen, että Carter saisi hänet pian kuntoon. Hän oli juuri alkanut huolestua että nainen oli joutuut pulaan kun Carter palasi, hengästyneenä ja kasvot punaisena, ja tipahti maahan hänen viereensä.

Jack huomasi heti punaiset kohoumat hänen käsivarsillaan. Turvonneet kohoumat. Yhdessä oli kuollut mehiläinen -- tai osa kuollutta mehiläistä -- vielä kiinni. "Carter, mitä -- "

"Ei se ole mitään, sir." Hän tyrkkäsi jotain tahmaista Jackin käteen. "Ota tämä."

"Carter, tarvitset -- "

"Se voi odottaa." Hän kävi työhön Jackin siteen kanssa. "Tämä ei."

Jack katseli naisen työtä, ja yritti olla sävähtämättä kun Carter riipaisi häntä puukollaan. Se, että Carter oli rosvonnut mehiläispesän, teki Jackiin vaikutuksen. Kun mehiläiset olivat asettuneet asumaan hänen vesikouruihinsa, Jack oli kutsunut ammattilaisen paikalle. "Elikkä... hunajaa?"

"Se on luonnollinen antibiootti." Carter otti kennon hänen kädestään. "Tämä saattaa kirvellä."

Niin se kirvelikin. "Au, Carter!"

"Anteeksi, sir. Minun täytyi olla varma, että se täyttää koko haavan." Hänen hunajantahmaiset sormensa liukuivat vielä hieman ylemmäs Jackin reittä, ja hän tökki vammaa ympäröivää aluetta. "Onko tämä hellä?"

"Ei." Jack näki huolen viipyilevän Carterin silmissä. "Mutta en valita, jos kokeilet vähän korkeampaa."

Carterin hymy palasi, ja hän pyöritti päätään Jackille.

"No niin." Jack tarttui naisen käteen. "Katsotaanpa käsivarttasi."

Hän otti puukon ja raapi hellästi sillä pistimet irti naisen ihosta. "Hemmetti, Carter, kuinka monta kertaa ne pistivät sinua?"

Hän kohautti olkiaan. "En jäänyt laskemaan."

"Olisitpa odottanut-- "

"Ei ollut aikaa, sir. Minun täytyi pysäyttää tulehduksesi leviämästä ennen kuin sillä olisi ollut vakavia seurauksia. Hunaja oli paras mahdollisuus." 

Jack käänsi Carterin käden ympäri löytääkseen lisää pistimiä. "Kuinka pitkään ennen kuin tiedämme toimiko se?"

"Muutama tunti."

"Okei, mitä muuta?" Hän kehutti naista kääntymään, ja löysi vielä yhden pistimen hänen olastaan. "Tuo on kolmastoista. Antaisitko minun -- "

"Ole hyvä vaan."

Jack veti Carterin topin pois tieltä ja löysi vielä yhden pistimen. Hän hoiti sen pois. "Sinun olisi paras käydä purolla ja katsoa, jos saat jotain tehtyä turvotuksen suhteen.

Carter nyökkäsi, korjasi paitansa paikoilleen, ja kiipesi jaloilleen. "Tulen kohta takaisin, sir."

"Carter?" Jack odotti kunnes naisen silmät kohtasivat hänen omansa. "Kiitos."

  
  


 

  
  


Sam kiirehti purolle ja levitti ihanaa, rauhoittavaa mutaa käsivarsiensa kohoumille. Se auttoi. Hän kauhoi lisää mutaa kaarnanpalalle, jotta eversti O'Neill voisi levittää sen hänen selälleen pistoille, joihin hän ei itse yltänyt. Sitten hän täytti everstin kenttäpullon -- hänen omansa oli luultavasti päässyt takaisin SGC:lle ilman häntä -- ja lähti takaisin leirille.

Hän ajatteli eversti O'Neillin vammaa, ja sitä, auttaisiko hunaja. Jos ei, kuolio saattaisi asettua ja eversti saattaisi menettää jalkansa. Tai stafylokokkitulehdus saattaisi levitä tärkeisiin elimiin. Sam tiesi, että pahimpien mahdollisuuksien jauhominen ei auttanut, mutta hän tuppasi huolehtimaan silloin, kun vaihtoehtona oli vain odottaminen.

Hän löysi eversti O'Neillin jaloillaan muutama metri heidän suojapaikkansa luota tarkastelemasta horisonttia. "Sir, sinun ei pitäisi liikkua."

"Joskus on pakko, Carter."

Kun he olivat asettuneet takaisin piilopaikkaansa, Sam ojensi hänelle mudan täyttämän kaarnapalan.

"Juuri mitä olen aina halunnut," eversti sanoi. "Mistä tiesit?"

Sam nauroi. "Se on paras haude mitä meiltä löytyy, sir. Voisitko levittää sitä selässäni oleville pistoille?"

"Ehkä se onkin juuri mitä halusin," mies sanoi, mutta niin hiljaa että Sam tuskin kuuli.

Sam yritti olla huomaamatta tapaa, jolla miehen sormet liikkuivat hänen ihoan vasten. Hän todella yritti. Mutta hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta kuinka everstin henki pysähtyi kun hän liu'utti topin pois tieltä.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi laittaa hieman hunajaa näihin naarmuihin." Hän kosketti Samin olkaa kohdassa, joka oli naarmuuntunut kaivosta kiipeämisen aikana.

Sam nyökkäsi, koska ei luottanut omaan ääneensä puhuakseen. Jos eversti oli valmis keksimään tekosyitä, Sam oli valmis hyväksymään ne, koska juuri nyt he eivät voineet sallia itselleen sen enempää. Velvollisuus. Kunnia. Galaksin kohtalo. Sam sai tulla pistetyksi everstin puolesta, eversti sai jakaa viimeiset vesitippansa hänen kanssaan, he saivat vaarantaa henkensä ja asettaa toistensa luut paikoilleen, mutta heidän täytyi jättää pois totuus, ja nauttia varastetuista kosketuksista, koska kaiken kaikki muu sai odottaa.

Se sai aina odottaa.

Jack sai työnsä tehtyä, ja veti henkeä, ikään kuin olisi ollut sanomassa jotakin. Mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Ja pitkän hetken ajan he istuivat hiljaa.

"Valmista," eversti sanoi hiljaa. Tarpeeton ilmoitus, jonka tehtävä oli rikkoa hiljaisuus, koska mitä hyvänsä hän oli aikonut sanoa, se kuului siihen huoneeseen kaiken muun mukana.

Sam kääntyi ja asettui hänen vierelleen.

Eversti hymyili hieman surullisesti ja nosti hunajasta tahmaiset sormensa ylös. "Olisiko nenäliinaa?"

Sam vastasi everstin hymyyn, ja jopa sai hymyiltyä aidosti kun mies uhkasi pyyhkiä kätensä Samin housuihin, ja sitten nuoli hunajan sormistaan.

 

  
  


Carterin selkä. Kiitos erään erityisen muistorikkaan kerran, jolloin hän oli melkein kuollut, Carterin selkä oli esiintynyt pääroolissa Jackin fantasioissa jo vuosien ajan. Näissä ajatuksissa yleensä myös esiintyi hierontaöljy ja loimuava takka, mutta tuo hunajakohtaus oli lupaava.

Hän yrittäisi muistaa sen, sitten kun he lopulta kukistivat goa'uldit.

Tämä erittäin mieluinen ajatus melkein korvasi sen tosiseikan, että heti kun aurinko nousi, lämpöasteet myös kohosivat, ja helle ei helpottanut sitä pahoinvointia, joka oli herättänyt hänet ennen auringonnousua.

Carter tarkisti hänen haavansa uudestaan. "Ei vielä muutosta."

"Onko se paha juttu?"

"Ei, luulen että se on hyvä merkki. Ainakaan se ei ole pahentunut. Sinun pitäisi levätä, sir."

"Levätä," Jack sanoi. "Niinpä." Hän alkoi ojentaa itseään makuuasentoon kovan maan päälle.

"Ei, sir." Carter taputti reittään. "Pistä pääsi tähän."

Jack tuijotti häntä.

"Tiedän että on... aika lämmintä," Carter sanoi. "Mutta sinun täytyy olla paikoillasi, ja liikut vähemmän jos sinulla on mukava olla."

"Mukava. Niin." Ei niin, että Jack ei ollut koskaan käyttänyt Samin syliä tyynynä aikaisemmin, mutta yleensä hän oli ollut tätä pahemmassa kunnossa saadakseen sen etuoikeiden.

"Kerro kun sinulle tulee kylmä," Carter sanoi.

"Kylmä? Carter, minua pikemminkin huolestuttaa että aivoni alkavat vuotaa korvista ulos tässä helteessä. Ei niin, että niitä tulisi ikävä, mutta -- "

"Sir." Carter keskeytti hänet katseella jota Jack ei aivan osannut lukea, mikä oli outoa, koska yleensä hän ymmärsi ainakin jotain Carterin ajatuksista, vaikka hän ei aina ymmärtänytkään niiden takana olevaa matematiikka. "Kerro jos olosi alkaa olla kuumeinen, okei?"

"Kyllä, rouva," Jack vastasi, yllättyneenä naisen aidosti ärtyneestä äänensävystä. Mutta hän rentoutui kun Carter hymyili uudestaan, ja painoi kätensä Jackin otsalle.

"Yritä nukkua, sir."

 **  
  
  
**Sam vihasi tuota. Eversti O'Neill oli nerokas mies, ja Samia harmitti, kun hän vitsaili omasta tyhmyydestään. Jonain päivänä hän menettäisi kärsivällisyytensä ja sanoisi sanottavansa, mutta hän epäili että voisi tehdä niin koskettamatta kiellettyjä puheenaiheita, joten toistaiseksi hän antoi aiheen olla.

Kaikilla oli joitain luonteenpiirteitä jotka ärsyttivät heidän läheisimpiään, ja oli varmaankin parempi jos Sam ei pitäisi ihan kaikkia everstin tapoja hellyyttävinä. Hänelle oli tarpeeksi harmia niistä, kuten tämä retki tehokkaasti osoitti.

Hän tiesi että hänen oli luovuttava ajatuksesta -- luovuttava everstistä -- mutta hän selvästikin epäonnistui, mahdollisesti koska hänen yrityksensä oli parhaimmillaan innoton, mutta hän ei voinut rehellisesti sanoa olevansa pahoillaan, vaikka vannoi kaksinkertaistaa yrityksensä vastustaa kiusausta. Velvollisuus. Kunnia. Galaksin kohtalo.

Hänen sormensa olivat päätyneet everstin hiuksiin. _Ei._ Sam siirsi ne miehen otsalle, mikä oli hieman sopivampaa.

Mies ei tuntunut kuumeiselta, ja punainen alue hänen haavansa ympärillä ei ollut kasvanut sen jälkeen, kun Sam oli levittänyt siihen hunajaa. Sam vakuutti itselleen että eversti tulisi vielä kuntoon, ja sitten yritti uskoa omaan diagnoosiinsa.

Jaffat olivat vielä jossain lähellä, ja heidän täytyi luoda suunnitelma. Sam otti kaivosta löytämänsä kartan esiin ja tutkiskeli sitä, yrittäen selvittää mitä, jos mitään, oli puron lähettyvillä, ja kuinka he voisivat löytää sen.

Hän näpräili kartan kanssa löytämäänsä esinettä. Se näytti melko tavanomaiselta kiveltä, ja hän epäili, että sen tarkoitus oli pitää kartta liukumasta syvemmälle koloon, johon se oli säilötty, mutta Sam säilytti sen Danielille, koska tiesi, että hän haluaisi nähdä esineen juuri sellaisena kuin se oli, kun he olivat löytäneet sen.

Eversti O'Neill liikahti ja Samin katse napsahti hänen kasvoihinsa. Hän hymyili hieman unessaan. Nuo hienovaraiset hymyt aina tekivät Samiin vaikutuksen. Ne olivat aitoja, ja rehellisiä, aivan kuten mies itse. Kaiken heidän näkemänsä jälkeen eversti pystyi vielä hymyilemään pienille asioille, ja ansaitsi osakiitoksen siitä, että myös Sam pystyi siihen.

Siksi Sam tiesi, että he lopulta päihittäisivät goa'uldit.

Hän tunnusteli everstin otsaa uudestaan. Jos hänen lämpönsä pysyisi tasaisena, Sam tietäisi, että tulehdus ei ollut leviämässä. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta, mitä hänen ehkä pitäisi tehdä, jos niin kävisi.

**  
  
**  
  


Jack heräsi Carterin käsi kovana hänen suunsa päällä, ja nainen osoitti, että heillä oli seuraa. Mainiota.

Jack nousi istumaan -- kivuliaasti -- ja he kyyristyivät puskien taakse kahdestaan, valmiina lähtemään pakoon. Heillä oli sivuaseensa, mutta tulitus vain vetäisi muut paikalle, ja Jaffan haarniska teki heistä muutenkin hankalia kohteita.

Carter viittoi pakosuunnitelmansa, ja Jack nyökkäsi.

He aloittivat matalana, hiipien puskien ympäri. Jackin reisi valitti tästä kohtelusta, ja hän kompasteli juuri tarpeeksi että sattui astumaan oksan päälle. Sitä seuraava rapsahdus paljasti heidän asemansa. "Voi ei."

"Jaffa, krii!"

"Juu, juu," Jack sanoi.

He ryntäsivät eteenpäin.

Carter näytti tietävän, mihin he olivat menossa, joten Jack seurasi häntä. Hän oli päättänyt lujasti olla kaatumassa takamukselleen ja vaarantamatta heidän henkensä.

Sauvan sylkemä räjähdys nostatti maata juuri heidän takanaan. Carter kääntyi terävästi vasemmalle, hyppäsi pengerryksen yli, ja kääntyi auttamaan Jackin alas. Kun hän laskeutui naisen vierelle, Carter oli jo juoksemassa eteenpäin, ja veti Jackiä kädestä perässään samalla kun Jaffat ryntäsivät vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

Heillä oli ehkä kolmisenkymmentä sekunttia ennen kuin heidän jahtaajansa huomasivat tempun, mutta he ottivat siitä kaiken hyödyn irti.

Uusi polku johti alaspäin, ja he sukelsivat esiin metsästä lammikon äärelle. Carterin kasvot kertoivat Jackille, että hän oli odottanut -- tai ainakin toivonut -- jotain muuta.

Lähestyvät huudot kertoivat heille, että Jaffat olivat kääntyneet takaisin heidän suuntaansa. Jack katseli hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, huomasi ruokokentän, ja veti Carterin lammikkoon. Carter osoitti Jackin reittä, huolehtien tulehduksesta, mutta Jack kohautti olkiaan. Heillä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja.

He sukelsivat kokonaan veden alle. Lammikko ei ollut aivan tarpeeksi syvä antaakseen täydellisen suojan, ja se oli täynnä ympäröivien puiden oksia. He käyttivät ruokoja hengitysputkina. Vanha temppu, mutta toivottavasti se toimisi vielä kerran. Jaffathan olivat tarpeeksi tyhmiä tehdäkseen töitä Ba'alille.

Jack antoi peukalonsa liikkua Carterin käden yli, ja Carter puristi hänen sormiaan vastaukseksi. Halu suudella Carteria nousi uudestaan Jackin mieleen. Se olisi kirjaimellisesti saattanut voittaa hänet tällä kertaa, paitsi että juuri nyt suutelu olisi hukuttanut heidät kummatkin.

Olihan se yksi keino hallita kiusausta.

 

  
  


He odottivat kunnes heidän selkiinsä sattui veden alla kyykistelystä, ja sitten nousivat hitaasti pinnalle. Eversti O'Neill meni ensiksi, nostaen päänsä vain juuri ja juuri ruokojen yli ennen kuin nykäisi Samin kättä osoittaakseen, että oli aika lähteä.

Sam väänsi vettä hiuksistaan, ja huomasi everstin tuijottavan häntä. "Mitä?"

Eversti virnisti. "Näytät aika ryvettyneeltä, Carter."

"Kiitos, sir, mutta sanot varmaan niin kaikille tytöille."

"Vain seksikkäille."

Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. _Hitto, kuinka he olivat päätyneet tähän?_ "Minun täytyy..." Hän viittoili epämääräisesti. "Kartan takia."

"Aivan," eversti sanoi. "Kartta."

Sam käänsi katseensa pois noista silmistä, ja hölkkäsi satasen jaardia takaisin sinne mädälle tukille, jonne hän oli jättänyt heidän pienen omaisuutensa. Daniel epäilemättä valittaisi tavasta, jolla hän oli kohdellut karttaa, jonka päältä hän nyt joutui pyyhkimään useita hyönteisiä.

Tällä hetkellä kuitenkin hunajakenno oli kaikkein tärkein. Onneksi se oli säilynyt suurimmaksi osaksi kokonaisena lehtien ja T-paidan jäännösten välissä. Heillä oli vielä tarpeeksi toista annosta varten, olettaen että lammikko oli pessyt pois ensimmäisen.

"Oletko valmis?"

"Sain kartasta sen käsityksen, että löytäisimme täältä rakennuksen." Sam tutkiskeli karttaa samalla kun he kävelivät. "Kunpa saisin siitä paremmin selvää."

"Auttaisi jos osaisimme kieltä," eversti O'Neill sanoi. "Tai jos meillä olisi aavistus siitä, mikä sen tarkoitus on. Ehkä joku penska piirsi sen muistaakseen, mihin hautasi salakuljestustavaraa, tai järjestääkseen myöhäisen kohtaamisen."

Sam huomasi hymyilevänsä ajatukselle. "En usko niin, sir. Kaivo oli jo itsessään hyvä piilopaikka salakuljetustavaralle, ja viestilappu olisi riittänyt kohtaamisen järjestämiseksi."

"Viestilappu," eversti sanoi. "Voisihan sekin toimia. Ruusut on punaisia, violetit sinisiä, mites jos muhinoitais lähellä leinikkaisia?"

Sam tuhahti.

"Isompia salakuljetustavaroita?

"Sitten olettaisin, että hän muistaisi mihin jätti sen," Sam sanoi. "Sen täytyy olla jotain tärkeämpää. Kartan olemassaolo viittaa siihen, että kyseessä oli useampi kuin yksi ihminen."

"Luuletko, että tällä planeetalla oli goa'uldin vastarintaliike?"

"Se sopisi teoriaani, sir. Joukko, jolla oli syytä toimia salakavalasti, olisi voinut piilottaa aseita, tai teknologiaa. Luulin että kartta johtaisi asevarastolle. Tai ainakin toivoin niin." 

"Toivoit?"

Sam hymyili nolosti. "Symbolit, joiden luulin merkitsevän sauva-aseita -- luulen että ne olivatkin osmankäämiä."

"Aha."

Heidän täytyi löytä paikka, jossa hoitaa everstin haavaa, ja myös putsata sivusaseensa. Jos he laukaisisivat ne nyt, luoti saattaisi jumittua patruunapesään. Sitäpaitsi, he voivat vain arvailla, mihin suuntaan Jaffat olivat lähteneet. Ja sitten oli vielä tähtiporttiongelma.

Kaikki nämä asiat olivat melko tärkeitä.

Miksi sitten Samin ajatukset palasivat jatkuvasti eversti O'Neilliin, ja erityisesti siihen tapaan, jolla hänen silmänsä vangitsivat hänet kaikkein sopimattomimpina hetkinä?

 

  
  


Sitä ei voinut täsmälleen kutsua luolaksi, mutta Jack kuitenkin teki niin. Hän ei koskaan ollut puheessaan täsmällinen.

Carter otti hänen jalkansa hoitoon. "Näyttää siltä, että hunaja toimi, sir. Tulehdus ei ole levinnyt ja turvotus näyttää jopa laskeneen.

"Mitäs minä sanoin?"

"Siitä huolimatta, minä -- "

Jotain sattui Jackin silmään, ja hän tarttui Carterin kyynärpäähän. "älä liiku."

"Mitä?"

"Jep, tuo on iilimato."

Carter nauroi. "Taitaa olla."

Jack siirtyi vähemmän epämukavaan osentoon irroittaakseen iilimadon, ja sai paremman näkymän Carterin paljon kärsineeseen olkapäähän. "Itse asiassa useampiakin iilimatoja."

"älä rutista sitä, sir," Carter sanoi, vielä nauraen. "Sinun täytyy näpäyttää sitä."

Jack liu'utti sormenkyntensa naisen ihoa pitkin ja tönäisi kevyesti iilimadon toimivan pään sivulle. Hän yritti olla huomaamatta, että iilimato oli iljettävä. Hän todella yritti. Mutta oikeastaan hän huomasi vain Carterin ihan lämmön siinä, missä hänen sormensa sulkeutuivat naisen käsivarren ympärille, ja kuinka hänen ihonsa pehmeys uhmasi tervettä järkeä, ottaen huomioon sen naarmujen, raapaisujen ja pistojen määrän, joita hän oli kerännyt viimeisen kahden päivän aikana.

Niiden parantaminen suudelmilla kävi Jackin mielessä.

Iilimato päästi irti kun hän näpäytti sitä uudestaan, ja hän livautti sormensa sen alle, estäen sitä imemästä samalla, kun hän veti sen irti toisesta päästä. "Yksi irti."

"Hyvä," Carter sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti hieman kireältä, ja hänen ihonsa tärisi kun Jack aloitti prosessin uudestaan seuraavan limaisen pikku loisen kanssa.

Jackin oli täytynyt kuvitella se. Ehkä hän oli sekaisin nauttiakseen tästä, mutta Carter ei todellakaan juuri pidättänyt henkeään. Jack tönäisi seuraavaa iilimatoa, rohkaisten sitä irrottamaan otteensa. Hänen peukalonsa hipaisi naisen olkaa, ja kaiken terveen järjen vastaisesti hänen mielikuvituksensa halusi ehdottomasti tuoda hänen mieleensä sen pienen äänen, jonka Carter oli tehnyt edellisenä iltana osoittaakseen arvostustaan kala-aterialle.

Ehdottomasti seksikästä.

Ja myös ehdottomasti Jackin kuvitelmaa.

Jack heitti toisen iilimadon sivuun. "Onko niitä vielä lisää?"

"Paras jos tarkistat." Carter riisui toppinsa.

Jackin aivoista paloi sulake.

"Sir? Luulen että tunnen jotakin suunnilleen tässä -- "

"Homma hallussa." Jack liu'utti kätensä naisen sileää, lihaksikasta selkää alas ja yritti olla huomioimatta kuinka vähän vaatetta esti hänen näkymäänsä. Kolmannen iilimadon irroittaminen oli hieman vaikeampaa, lähinnä koska hänen kätensä tärisi kun hän yritti saada kyntensä ison loisen alle.

Carter säpsähti kun se irtosi.

"Carter?"

"Tuo... kutittaa, sir."

"Vai kutiset. Hyvä tietää." Jack virnisti, ja sitten melkein kuoli kun Carter hymyili hänelle takaisin, pyörittäen päätään. Puna, joka levisi hänen poskilleen kun hän muisti vähäisen vaatetuksensa -- se se vasta olikin seksikäs.

Carter laittoi toppinsa takaisin päälleen. "Entäs sinä, sir?"

"En kutise ollenkaan," Jack väitti. "Mutta jos tarvitset todisteita -- "

"Tarkoitain iilimatoja, sir."

"Ai."

Carter kääntyi ympäri häntä kohti, ja otti kiinni hänen kädestään, kääntäen sen ympäri tarkistaakseen Jackin käsivarren ennen kuin livahti Jackin taakse. "Sir, minun täytyy -- "

"Siitä vaan."

Carter koskettamassa häntä, livauttamassa hänen t-paitansa pois tieltä -- Jack tulisi unelmoimaan tästä. Usein. Ne olisivat hyviä unia.

Carterin kädet liukuivat hänen selkäänsä ylös, ja hänen täytyi kamppailla pitääkseen hengityksensä tasaisena.

"Vain yksi," Carter sanoi.

Oli kertakaikkiaan nurinkurista olla pettynyt noista uutisista.

Carter irroitti iilimadon. "OK."

Jack kääntyi ympäri, ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat. "Tuo oli... uutta."

Nainen nyökkäsi, puri huultaan sillä tavalla, joka sai Jackin sekaisin, ja juuri kun Jack luuli että menettäisi kaiken hallintansa ja suutelisi häntä, he kumpikin alkoivat nauraa.

Jack laski otsansa Carterin otsaa vasten, ja puristi hänen kättään, mitä Jack jostain selittämättömästä syystä oli ottanut käteensä. He jakoivat kuivan virneen. Asiaankuuluvaa, että yhteen Jackin elämän parhaista hetkistä liittyisi iilimatoja.

 

  
  


Sam huomasi, että pistooliin siistiminen yhdellä kädellä vei juuri tarpeeksi suuren osan hänen huomiostaan. Hän tarvitsi jotain ajateltavaa, koska eversti O'Neill oli jo saanut oman pistoolinsa siistittyä ja oli alkanut taas leikkiä jojollaan, mikä oli Samista sietämättömän viehättävää.

Väistämättömästi jojon naru solmuuntui. Eversti nojasi eteenpäin, keskittyneenä edessään olevaan ongelmaan, ja nyppi varovasti solmua. Sam tajusi, että hänen aseensa ansaitsi yhtä tarkkaa huomiota, mutta hänen ei onnistunut palata takaisin tehtävänsä pariin ennen kuin eversti O'Neill katsoi ylös ja sai hänet kiinni virneestä.

"Tarvitsemme suunnitelman, sir."

"Se on selvä." Eversti puhui hitaasti, hiljaa, ja aivan liian ymmärtäväisesti. "Haluatko sanoa jotakin, Carter?"

Sam puri huultaan, hänen epäonnistunut yrityksensä peittää syynsä jätti hänet sanattomaksi. Tai ainakin ilman sanoja, jotka eivät johtaisi häntä pahempaan pulaan. Ehkä viiden minuutin rehellisyys oli jotakin mitä he tarvitsivat kaiken tämän ajan jälkeen, mutta -- vain mutta.

Eversti O'Neillin katso laskeutui Samin sivuaseeseen. "Tarvitsetko apua tuon kanssa?"

Sam yökkäsi, antaen aseen everstille, vaikka he kumpikin tiesivät, että hän kykenisi hoitamaan tehtävän aivan hyvin itsekin. "Ajattelin, sir. Jos he ovat selvittäneet portin ongelman, on mahdollista että he jättivät sen vartioimatta. Tiedämme, että he eivät ole löytäneet artefaktia, ja he levittivät joukkonsa laajalle etsiessään meitä. Ba'al ei ole tunnettu kärsivällisyydestään."

"Jep," eversti sanoi. "Meidän pitäisi varmaan tarkistaa."

Sam rentoutui taas kun tasapaino palasi oikeutetun, tehtävään liittyvän keskustelun myötä. SItten Sam tajusi että oli hajamielisesti ottanut jojon käteensä.

 

  
  


Jack katseli kun Carter kiersi narun jojon ympärille. Hän oli keskittyvinään naisen sivuaseen siivoamiseen, mutta hän ei tuntunut voivan repiä katsettaan pois kun Carter livautti sormensa narun lenkin läpi, ja päästi lelusta irti.

Jojo tippui sujuvasti alas narua pitkin, ja hyppäsi takaisin Carterin käteen. Se oli seksikästä. Tai sitten Jack oli sekaisin. Luultavasti kumpikin oli totta.

Jack sai sivuaseen putsattua. Vaikka hän halusikin jäädä tänne katselemaan Carterin leikkivän jojon kanssa, heidän täytyi lähteä liikkeelle. Hän antoi aseen takaisin naiselle. "Lisää kalaa?"

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Hän antoi jojon takaisin.

Jack otti sen vastaan, mutta naisen sormi jäi kiinni naruun. "Odota, Carter, pelastan sinut."

Carter nauroi, ja siinä he taas olivat, virnistämässä toisilleen. "Onko väärin, että meillä on näin hauskaa?"

"Ei, ei väärin. Hieman sekopäistä ehkä." Jack ei tuntunut voivan päästää irti hänen kädestään.

"Pöpiä," nainen myönsi.

"Tämä vain osoittaa, että tarvitsemme loman. Olemme menneet sekaisin."

"Olet luultavasti oikeassa, sir."

"Se on sitten sillä selvä." Jack ihmetteli, kuinka pitkään hän saisi pitää naisen kädestä kiinni. "Kun pääsemme kotiin, otamme hieman vapaa-aikaa ja menemme kalastamaan."

Carterin hymy levisi. "Luulin, että aioimme juuri mennä kalastamaan, sir."

"Totta," Jack sanoi. "Tehdään niin."

He menivät takaisin purolle, kuulostellen merkkejä heitä jahtaavista Jaffoista. Carter meni edeltä, ja Jack onnistui olla toljottamasta liikaa. Yleensä se onnistui, kun he olivat töissä. Tänään se tuntui olevan aika hyvä tulos.

Kalat tekivät yhteistyötä heidän päästyään purolle. He ylittivät sen, ja sitten kulkivat jonkin matkaa pois puron luota ennen kuin pysähtyivät paistamaan ateriansa.

"Hoidan tiskit jos sinä paistat kalan taas, sir." Hän kunnioitti Jackia tuolla upealla Carter-hymyllä.

"Kuule," sanoi Jack. "Olen niin antelias kaveri, että teen kummatkin tehtävät."

 

  
  


Sam huo'ahti helpotuksesta. Ba'al oli jättänyt tähtiportin vartioimatta. "Aloitan käynnistämällä järjestelmän uudestaan," hän sanoi. "Ehkä meillä on tuuria."

"Täytyy meillä hieman sitäkin olla, Carter."

"Varmasti, sir." Hän vastasi miehen virneeseen omallaan. "Mutta ensiksi, katsotaan mitä voimme tehdä DHD:n suhteen."

Eversti esitti viatonta.

Sam asetti sen alas vierelleen eversti O'Neillin vartioidessa, ja avasi sen. Kun hän oli löytänyt päähallintakristallin, hän irroitti sen, mikä käytännössä katkaisi virran järjestelmään. "Nyt odotamme. Kahden minuutin pitäisi riittää."

He odottivat kummatkin yhtä kärsimättöminä, ja Sam moitti sitä pientä osaa itsestään joka toivoi, että käynnistys ei onnistuisi. Kuinka hyvänsä paljon hän olikin nauttinut kalastamisesta, ja kumma kyllä iilimadoista, heidän täytyi päästä takaisin SGC:lle. Hänen kivysta sykyttävä käsivartensa oli myös sitä mieltä.

Kristalli pujahti takaisin paikalleen ja Sam siirtyi taaksepäin. "Kokeile sitä nyt, sir."

"Ei onnaa," eversti ilmoitti. "Ei mitään. Nada. Täysi nolla."

Sam huokaisi. Hänen seuraava ideansa veisi paljon enemmän aikaa.

Eversti O'Neill vaelteli ympäriinsä samalla kun Sam työskenteli, tarkastellen puita lähestyvien vihollisten varalta. Hetken kuluttua Sam huomasi, että miehen liikkeissä oli tietty kuvio.

"Mikä on, sir?"

Eversti katsahti häneen ja kohautti olkiaan, joten Sam kiipesi jaloilleen ja liittyi hänen seuraansa.

"Ehkä olen hullu, mutta -- " Eversti osoitti kohti kivikokoelmaa, joka oli juuri tähtiportista oikealle. "Näen nuo kivet ainoastaan ja seison täsmälleen tässä."

Hän otti Samia olista kiinni ja asetti hänet paikoilleen. "Huomaatko?"

Hetken ajan Samista oli vaikea huomata mitään muuta kuin miehen hengityksen kutina korvaansa vasten ja hänen rintansa paino selkäänsä vasten, mutta sitten hän näki sen.

"Vau."

 

  
  


Jack seurasi Carterin ilmettä kun se valaistui tieteellisen löydön hehkusta. Hyvä. Se ei vain ollut seksikästä, se merkitsi, että hän ei luultavasti ollut nähnyt näkyjä kuumuudesta. "Eli se ei ole..."

"Mielikuvitustasi?" Nainen kääntyi ympäri kohdatakseen Jackin katseen. "Ei, sir, se on todellinen. Luulen että se, mitä tässä näemme, on valon diffraktio jonka aiheuttaa jonkinlainen paikallinen energia-aalto. Se on luultavasti se, mikä estää viestit DHD:n ja tähtiportin välillä."

"Eli miten saamme sen suljettua?"

"Ensin meidän täytyy löytää se." Carter käveli hitaasti kentän ympäri. Kun Jack ei heti seurannut, hän ojensi kätensä taakseen ja otti hänen kädestään kiinni

Jack piti siitä.

"Näetkö mitään, sir?"

"Mitä me etsimme?"

"Mitä tahansa, mikä näyttää oudolta," Carter sanoi. "Jos kolmiomittaamme vääristymäkentän, sen pitäisi johtaa meidät lähteelle."

"Olet nerokas." Jack tarkasteli aluetta etsien peilikuvia. "Tuolla. Tuo ruohotupsu kääntyy tuulen suuntaan."

Carter astui lähemmäs häntä ja seurasi hänen katsettaan. "Se kääntyy itseensä päin."

He etsivät alueen tarkasti.

"Sen pitäisi olla juuri tässä," Carter sanoi. "Ellei tässä ole useampi kuin yksi vääristymäkenttä, mikä taas viittaisi siihen, että -- Tuolla!"

Jack kumartui naisen osoittaman paikan kohdalle. "Missä?"

"Siinä on jotakin, sir. Käytä tätä." Carter ojensi Jackille kepin, ja hän tökki sillä maata.

Se osui johonkin, ja mikä hyvänsä se olikin pyörähti sivuun, mikä sai ruohikon heidän ympärillään aaltoilemaan. "Oho."

Carter kumartui alas ja poimi maasta jotakin.

"No älä nyt kosketa sitä," Jack sanoi liian myöhään.

"Se on se patsas, sir. Se, minkä Daniel näytti meille ennen kuin lähdimme." Hän piti kädessään paljon pienempää versiota patsaasta, jonka he olivat työntäneet niityn läpi. "Katso, tähän on etsattu se lintu, joka puuttui isommasta patsaasta."

Jack tiirasi pikkuruisia naarmuja, jotka oli kaiverrettu patsaaseen. "Kyllä tuo voisi olla lintu."

"Tätä me tulimme hakemaan, sir. Tämä on se teknologia, joka esti tähtiporttimatkan."

"Jep." Jack oli samaa mieltä. "Nyt on enää yksi pieni ongelma. Tiedätkö, miten sulkea sen?"

"En, sir.

"Sitten me emme voi viedä sitä tähtiportin läpi."

 

  
  


Sam tutkiskeli veistosta käsissään. "Jos siirrämme sen tarpeeksi kauas portista, voimme luultavasti valita reitin ulos."

"Piilotamme sen," eversti O'Neill sanoi. "Kaivonpohja kuulostaa hyvältä."

"Tai..."

"Tai?"

"Tai emme käytä tähtiporttia päästäksemme pois tältä planeetalta."

Eversti nyökkäsi, ja hidas hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen. "Otamme al'keshin."

Sam virnisti takaisin. "Jep."

"Vain me kaksi," eversti sanoi. "Sivuaseiden avulla."

"Jep."

Eversti nyökkäsi. "Tiedät kai, että olet sekaisin?"

"Tottakai, sir."

"Tehdään sitten niin."

 

  
  


He katselivat al'keshia puiden suojasta. Kolme Jaffaa partioi ympäröivää aluetta.

"Ba'alin täytyy tietää mitä tuo esine tekee," Jack sanoi. "Hän tiesi, että emme voisi viedä sitä portin läpi."

"Luuletko, että se on ansa?"

"Voi olla." Hän katseli ympärilleen etsiskellen lupaavaa suojaa. "Toisaalta, Ba'al ei tiedä, onko meillä alus jossain suojattuna, eikä hän tiedä, että meillä on artefakti."

"Tarvitsemme häiriötekijän," Carter sanoi.

"Vedän heidän huomionsa puoleeni, sinä varastat aluksen ja vedät minut sisälle nippa nappa ajoissa?"  
"Jotain siihen suuntaan. Mutta ehkä vähemmän itsetuhoisaa?"  
"Voisimme heittää kiven tuohon puskaan tuolla, toivoa että he seuraavat sitä, ja juosta."

Carter virnisti. "Sanoin _vähemmän_ itsetuhoisaa, sir."

"Okei," Jack sanoi, kun suunnitelma alkoi muotoutua. "Entäs tämä?" Hän selitti ideansa.

Carter virnisti. "Olet nero, sir."

**  
  
  
**  
  


He kompastelivat al'keshin kannelle samalla kun tulitus poukkoili seinästä heidän päittensä yläpuolella ja ovi sulkeutui. Jack huomasi päätyneensä Carterin päälle, kasvot vain tuumien naisen kasvoista. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

Hän voisi suudella Carteria. Hän voisi nojata eteenpäin, hänen huulensa voisivat löytää naisen huulet, ja he voisivat syyttää tilannetta tapahtuneesta. He olisivat kuin se ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan, mutta heillä olisi tämä yksi hetki. Jack leikki kiusauksella. He olivat niin lähellä toisiaan, ja Carter katsoi suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Mtta he olivat olleet tässä tilanteessa aiemminkin, ja Jack tiesi paremmin.

Paremmin tietäminen oli syvältä.

Hän huokaisi, ja sulki silmänsä, jotta ei näkisi sitä houkuttelevan kaunista näkyä, joka oli Carter katsomassa häntä neljän tuuman päästä.

"Oletko kunnossa, sir?"

"Mainiossa." Hän kierähti pois naisen päältä. "Häivytään täältä."

Carter kiipesi jaloilleen. "Sormet ristiin, sir. Jos artefaksi häiritsee ohjausjärjestelmää, me emme pääse mihinkään."

Jack pidätti hengitystään, mutta alus nousi sujuvasti ja Carter ohjasti heidät planeetan ilmakehään ja määritteli kurssin. "Nyt katsotaan jos meiltä löytyy hyperveto."

Se löytyi, ja se nyki hieman, koska se kaatoi heidät kummatkin jaloiltaan. Toisen kerran yhtä monen minuutin sisällä Jack huomasi olevansa painautunut Carteria vasten, tällä kertaa vasten väliseinää samalla kun heidän varastettu aluksensa liiti tähtien välitse. Jack kuuli Carterin hengityksesn seisahtavan kun hänen katseensa kohtasi Jackin, ja hän puri alahuultaan sillä tavalla, joka sai Jackin aivan hulluksi.

Kohtalo leikki hänen kanssan. Jos hän ei suutelisi naista nyt, tämä vain tapahtuisi uudestaan ja uudestaan kunnes hän teki niin, ja vaikka se ajatus ei ollut ihan kertakaikkisen epämieluinen, hän tiesi, että lopulta se veisi hänet mukanaan.

Jack sulki välimatkan heidän välillään, ja Carter tuli häntä puolitietä vastaan, ja avasi huulensa Jackin huulten alla samalla kun hänen kätensä liukui Jackin hiuksiin.

Nainen hyräili.

Suudelma oli syvä, melkein epätoivoinen, koska he kumpikin tiesivät, että tämä voi tapahtua vain kerran. He voisivat olla olevinaan ikään kuin se ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Kaksi, kaksi kertaa aiheuttaisi ongelmia. Osa Jackista tiesi sen. Loppuosa vain toisteli, ' _Carter, Carter, Carter_ ,' samalla kun nainen suli häneen kiinni.

Hän suutei Carteria. Ihanaa.

He tarvitsivat ilmaa. Tämä tarve kasvoi usean sekunnin ajan ennen kuin he antautuivat sille, eroten vastentahtoisesti hengittääkseen, yhä toisensa käsivarsilla, yhä koskettaen toisiaan. Mutta sen täytyi loppua, ja Jack astui taaksepäin.

Hän pystyi vieläkin maistamaan naisen maun suussaan. Se ei ollut mansikanmaku, tai mikään muu hupsu klisee, tai edes tulen päällä paistetun kalan maku, mutta vain _Carterin_ maku. Ja naisen katse kohtasi hänet, jokainen tunne, jota he eivät uskaltaneet sanoa, heijastuksena siinä katseessa. Jack halusi hänen tietävän, että Jack rakasti häntä. Että Jack tulisi aina rakastamaan häntä. Mutta niiden sanojen täytyi odottaa.

Carterin käsi liukui alas Jackin käsivartta ja tarttui sormillaan hetken ajan ennen kuin päästi irti. "Sir, minun pitäisi luultavasti -- "

"Mennä minun kanssani naimisiin."

Carter tuijotti häntä, ja hymy pakottautui esiin vaikka hänen äänensä oli katuva. "Sir -- "

"Juu, tiedän että meidän täytyy ensin pelastaa maailma. Mutta sen jälkeen?"

Carter virnisi ja nyökkäsi. "Kyllä."

Jack nosti kätensä naisen kasvoille ja silitti peukalollaan hänen poskeaan, yrittäen painaa muistiinsa kuinka kauniilta hän näytti tämän varastetun hetken aikana. Hän toivoi, että voisi suudella häntä vielä kerran, mutta hän todellakin tiesi paremmin. He eivät voineet saada mitä halusivat, ei nyt, mutta he voisivat saada tämän, ja se oli melkein yhtä hyvä.

 

  
  


**Epilogi**

  
  


Sam hymyili Jackille. Miehen hyvä tuuli huvitti häntä. Monta viikkoa oli kulunut siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Jackin, ja totta puhuen se ajoi hänet aivan hieman sekaisin, että mies oli saapunut varoittamatta kun heidän täytyi olla varovaisia työnsä suhteen.

Viisi minuuttia yksin olisi ollut hyvä.

Joka tapauksessa, se että Jack oli poissa planeetalla hänen kanssaan vanhojen aikojan takia -- sekin oli omalla tavallaan viehättävä ajatus.

He kävelivät yhdessä ylös ramppia kohti tähtiporttia.

Satoja ilmapalloja leijui kattaroiden yläpuolella paikassa, joka ei ehdottomasti ollut PSC-106. Al'kesh seisoi etäisyydessä, ja SGC:n henkilöstö telttatuoleilla reunusti valkoista mattoa joka päätyi tähtiportin jalustalle. Kenraali Hammond juhlaunivormussa virnisti Samille kukilla koristellun DHD:n viereltä.

Sam kääntyi Jackin suuntaan, ja Jack virnisti hänelle.

"Näetkö, Daniel?" Vala sanoi. "Hän ei epäillyt mitään. Ja sinä luulit, että pilaisin yllätyksen."

Daniel mutisi jotakin Sam ei kuullut, mutta pienen väkijoukon nauru kertoi hänelle, että kaikki olivat olleet juonessa mukana.

Hän ravisti päätään, nauraen muitten mukana, ja ojentautui suudellakseen Jackia, koska yhtäkkiä Samilla ei enää ollut mitään hyvää syytä salailla. Tämä sai yleisön taputtamaan, ja jostain kuului vihellys. Sam arveli, että sen täytyi tulla Valalta.

Sam nauroi ja vetäytyi taaksepäin ja virnisti ylös Jackille. "En ole pukeutunut häitä varten."

"Vaatteemme ovat al'keshissa," Jack sanoi. "Tämä planeetta on hieman lämmin muodollisia asuja varten, mutta minulla on siihen ratkaisu." Hän nojautui eteenpäin kuiskatakseen Samin korvaan. "Toin myös hunajaa."

Sam tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan, mutta kaksikin voi pelata tätä peliä. "Olisit kertonut. Olisin tuonut jojon."

 


End file.
